Out Tonight
by LaineLove
Summary: This is written because of a wonderful challenge by JacksonFrost. Writing a story based off a RENT song. I chose Out Tonight sung by Mimi in the movie and Hermione here. It's a oneshot.


_I don't own anything. Oh and don't get mad here's a warning OOC_

_Italic is me but that's only at the beginning and end of the story lol_

_Bold is song_

_Normal is story_

Hermione was getting ready fro the day. It was Saturday and she was listening to her RENT soundtrack. "Out Tonight" came on when Lavender Brown entered the room. Lavender got an idea and smirked. Lavender hated Hermione. Hermione took her Ronnie-kins attention away from her. Even more so she stole Lavenders fame. Lavender should have been the third part of the Golden Trio. Or so she believed. Lavender cast a curse that would make Hermione sing and dance to the song directing it to Draco Malfoy. That would piss everyone off and make everyone hate her.

Ribbons of golden light shot out of Lavender's wand and went straight to Hermione. Hermione went board stiff as the ribbons were absorbed into her body. Her eyes become cloudy before Hermione expels the weak curse from her body. She pretended the spell worked so Lavender wouldn't get suspicious as well as letting her have some fun. This way she could scare her friends and kiss Malfoy all while blaming it on the spell. Hermione went to Lavender's closet and pulled out the skimpiest dress in there. She put it on and got out her wand transfiguring it into the dress from the movie.

She walks down to the Great Hall knowing almost everyone would be there this Saturday morning. Taking her wand she spells the room to play the song and also so that when she sang everyone in the room would hear her. Everyone in the Great Hall looked up towards the ceiling. Prof. McGonagall looks toward Dumbledore with a questioning gaze. He returns it with a shrug though his eye twinkled.

**What's the time?**

Hermione sang before the doors burst open. Everyone turned to see her dancing along with the music.

**Well it's gotta be close to midnight.**

**My body's talkin to me it says, "Time for danger"**

Hermione was running her hands up and down the sides of her body and she twirled around going lower and higher.

**It says I wanna commit a crime**

**Wanna be the cause of a fight**

**I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger**

She runs her fingers across a line of boys dancing along with the beat.

**I've had a knack from way back**

**At breakin the rules once I learn the game**

**Get up - Life's to quick**

**I know someplace sick**

**Where this chick'll dance in the flames**

She grabs a boy from the line pulling him out to dance getting the envy of all the other guys in the room.

**We don't need any money**

**I always get in for free**

**You can get in too**

**If you get in with me**

Hermione twirled him around before pushing him back to his place. She stood on the Gryffindor table and started dancing up there as she sang.

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

She yanked Neville up on the table with her.

**You wanna play?**

**Let's run away**

**We won't be back until it's New Years Day**

**Take me out tonight (Meow)**

She let him down and went to the Hufflepuff table.

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna prowl**

**Be my night owl**

**Well take my hand and we're gonna howl**

**Out tonight**

Hermione danced in a way no one ever imagined of her. Lavender was pissed because so far her plan wasn't working. Hermione moved to the Ravenclaw table and lowered her voice.

**In the evening I've got to roam**

**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**

**Feels to damn much like home**

**When the Spanish babies cry**

Her voice steadily got louder as she sang the rest of the verse.

**So let's find a bar**

**So dark we forget who we are**

**And all the scars from the**

**Nevers and Maybes die**

Hermione goes over to the Slytherin table and dances with determination. Malfoy's in the middle of the table.

**Let's go out tonight**

**Have to go out tonight**

**You're sweet**

**Wanna hit the street?**

**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**

**Take me out tonight**

Hermione stops in front of Draco and gets on her knees facing him. She moves her face closer to his as she finishes the song.

**Please take me out tonight**

**Don't forsake me -- Out Tonight**

**I'll let you make me -- Out Tonight**

**Tonight -- Tonight -- Tonight**

She whispers the last word to him. Hermione leans forward and kisses him. She then stood up and looked right at Lavender giving her a wink. Silently telling her that she knew all along that Lavender tried to curse her. Tried being the operative word. Lavender go the message but didn't care because she got what she wanted anyway. Hermione jumped off the table and strutted her stuff out of the room.

_Hope you like, it was for a RENT song challenge by JacksonFrost_


End file.
